


Korrasami Anniversary

by javegar453



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Anniversary, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Korrasami Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Anniversary

Korra’s POV

Tomorrow is our One year anniversary, I can’t believe we’ve been together for a whole year, Asami is this amazing person who I want to spend the rest of my life with, today’s our anniversary and I will admit that I’m not great with remembering dates but our anniversary is one that I’ll never forget, I airbend over to Kwong’s Cuisine and book a table, normally you’d have to book tables months in advance but I’m the Avatar and I reasoned with Kwong that it’d pull more publicity if he’d let me have a table on my anniversary, he eventually agreed on the condition that this be a onetime thing, afterwards I went to Little Ba Sing Se to look for a ring for Asami, of course it had to be absolutely perfect.

Asami’s POV

Tomorrow is our One Year Anniversary, I hope Korra remembers, that being said she isn’t the best with dates but I’ll leave tomorrow up for Korra, as I finish my day at Future Industries I go down to my personal workshop and finish my betrothal necklace, I finish putting the final touches on it and step back to admire the necklace, it has a blue ribbon with a circular disc of blue and red coloured platinum with half a future industries gear and water tribe waves on it, I take out the box I’ve been keeping it in and place it back in, I walk to my Satomobile, drive to Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery and pick up dinner and drive home.

Korra’s POV

I couldn’t find the right one so I bought a few and decided to make my own, the rings I found are One with a ruby encrusted in it, one with a sapphire in it and a plan ring, I then decided what we would be doing after Kwong’s Cuisine, I returned to our apartment and spent a few hours designing the perfect ring for Asami, I hid it and take a shower to get rid of the sweat I had built up while working on the ring, I hear Asami’s voice ringing out.

“Korra I’m home,” I get out of the shower and call back, “I’m in the bedroom”

“Great, I brought dinner” Asami says, I get dressed and leave the bedroom and smell the delicious food, we eat dinner and talk about what we did that day and then retire to bed.

\------------------------------------------------------ **The Next Day** \-------------------------------------------------------------

Korra’s POV

I wake up first and quietly take the ring from its hiding place and prepare breakfast, a simple dish of dumplings with a side of watermelon and her favourite Jasmine tea for Asami and some Flamey-Os Instant Noodles, I set everything on tray and bring it back to our bedroom.

Asami’s POV

I wake up to the smell of breakfast and the sight of Korra carrying a tray.

“Happy Anniversary Asami” Korra says

“Wow Korra, I thought you might have forgotten” I say, Korra laugh’s

“Ha-ha, Asami I might be terrible with dates but I’d never forget out anniversary” Korra says as she sets the tray down, “I brought breakfast,” Korra gives me a plate of Dumplings and Watermelon and my favourite Jasmine Tea.

“So, what do you have planned for today?” I ask

“It’s a surprise” Korra says, we eat breakfast and get ready for today, before we leave I grab the box that has the betrothal necklace in it, Korra takes me to the mover’s to see: Like Crazy, a mover about a Fire Nation student who falls for a United Earthen States student, only to be separated from her when she’s banned from the U.E.S. after overstaying her visa, an hour and thirty minutes later and we were talking excitedly about the movie, seeing as it was the first LGBT mover ever.

“So what’s next?” I ask

“Well, I’ve got tickets to today’s Pro-Bending match, I know we haven’t been in a while” Korra says

“Perfect” I say with a smile, “Who’s going to be in the match?”

“Today’s match is the Capital City Catgators versus a new team of all female players, their team’s called The Canyon Crawler Critters” says Korra, we take our time walking over to the pro-bending arena seeing as the match wasn’t for another hour, when we got there we got some popcorn to share and took our seats.

Korra’s POV

The match starts and Blinda the water bender of the Canyon Crawler Critters starts off by shooting water whips of at Iwa who dodges them, she throws some rock discs in retaliation only to be knocked out by Avani of the Canyon Crawler Critters who bombards Iwa with rock discs, meanwhile Adara and Bren are having a fire off, sadly Adara is knocked off the ring by Snow of the Catgators, the match lasts over two hours, the Canyon Crawler Critters winning the first round and the Capital City Catgators winning the second round the third match resulted in a tie breaker between Snow and Blinda, after a gruelling match Snow was knocked of the raised platform.

“Well, what did you think of the match?” I asked Asami

“It was brilliant, we sooooo have to make more times for matches” Asami says with a big smile

“Agreed, hey look there’s the Canyon Crawler Critters, do you think they’d want to talk for a bit?” I asked

“I don’t know maybe, but we’d have to go over there and ask them” says Asami with a smile, we walk over to the Canyon Crawler Critters.

“Uh, hi” I say getting the Canyon Crawler Critter’s attention

“Oh my Raava, it’s Avatar Korra” says Blinda, the other two look up and gasp

“Hi, again, this is my girlfriend Asami and we watched your match and can I just say you guys are amazing” I say

“Oh, wow t-t-thanks” says Blinda blushing, “Let me introduce you to the rest of my team, this is my girlfriend Adara and sister Avani.”

“Hi” says Adara, blushing in embarrassment

“Hello” says Avani, we talk for a little while before saying our goodbyes

“They were lovely” says Asami

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty neat that there are more women in pro-bending and that there are more people like us” I say

“Yeah, I’ve had a real fun day” Asami says

“Well it isn’t over yet, still got one more thing today” I say

“Really, what is it?” Asami asks me

“I got us a table at Kwong’s” I say

“Wow, don’t you need to book them months in advance” Asami says

“Yeah, but I turned on the old Avatar Charm and got us a table for today” I say, Asami raises her eyebrow, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Ok” Asami says and we walk to Kwong’s and sit at our table

Asami’s POV

The waiter comes over after we’ve thought about what we want for dinner, “I’ll have the Seared wild Kyoshi Elephant Koi with a side dish of Summer Melon Salad and a drink of Lychee Juice” I say

“And you Avatar?” asked the waiter

“I’ll have the Roast duck with a side of sea weed noodles and a drink of Kalenutsco” Korra says, the waiter leaves and gives their order to the chief’s, a few minutes later and the waiter returns with their drinks.

“Here you are Ms. Sato” says that waiter setting Asami’s Lychee juice on their table, “And your Kalenutsco Ms Avatar,” the waiter set’s Korra Kalenutsco down on the table, Korra and I talk while they wait for our food to arrive. Half an hour passed and their food was brought as well as refill of their drinks, “Seared wild Kyoshi Elephant Koi with a side of Summer Melon Salad,” the waiter says.

“That’s mine” I say, the waiter gives me my dinner and sets my Lychee Juice down.

“And Roast Duck with a side of Sea Weed Noodles” says the waiter

“Thank you” Korra says, the waiter sets Korra’s dinner in front of her and we eat our food.

“Thank you for the lovely evening Korra” I say

“Aww, it’s nothing” Korra says with a blush

“There’s only one thing missing” I say

“Oh, what’s that?” asks Korra, I stand up and walk to Korra’s side of the table, I get down on one knee and bring out the betrothal necklace box and open it.

“Will you marry me?” I ask, I look into Korra’s deep blue ocean eyes and see a tear run down from her eye.

“Wow, holy spirits, wow, yes Asami” Korra says with a smile, it seems my proposal had drawn the gaze form everyone in Kwong’s as everyone broke out into applause, I stood up and fitted Korra’s betrothal necklace around her neck when I felt her hand reach to mine, “Asami there is something that I wanted to ask you tonight as well but you beat me to it,” Korra says with a chuckle, she reaches into her pocket and brings out her own box and opens it, I see a beautiful ring with a ruby and sapphire encrusted into it.

“Wow, so you were going to propose to me tonight” I say

“Yeah, but you beat me to it” Korra says

“That ring it’s gorgeous, where did you get it?” I ask as Korra fit’s it onto my finger.

“I made it, I bought a few rings and used them to create your ring” Korra says

“Wow” I say

“Yeah, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you Mrs Sato” Korra says with a giggle

“And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you Mrs Sato” I say, we kiss deeply and the people and staff members give us another round of applause.


End file.
